Dance on the Dark Side
January 4, 2019 May 4, 2019 Discovery Family March 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved April 9, 2019.|writer = Emma Fletcher|director = Allison Craig Brian Muelhaupt|previousEpisode = Oh My! Miyumi!|nextEpisode = Feelin' It|image = Screenshot 40.png|episode_links = }}Dance on the Dark Side is the 7th episode of the second season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the 34th overall. Synopsis Hanazuki takes Kiazuki to a dance club on the Dark Side. Kiazuki can't enter it and says that she is not interested in going anyway. Plot In Hanazuki's house, Hanazuki and the Hemkas are preparing to go to a dance club called "The Party Cube", which is owned by Orange Hemka and located on the Dark Side. She asks Kiazuki if she is also excited to go, but Kiazuki denies it. She claims it's just a "silly random square". Hanazuki corrects her, and tells her that it's actually the "Party Cube." At the Dark Side, Hanazuki and the other Hemkas head off to the Cube, with Kiazuki reluctantly following them. Hanazuki sees that the entrance is guarded by a creature called Axo. The first one to enter it's wall is Doughy, who makes a puppet out of his hands and shows it to Axo. Axo finds it funny, and he lets him enter. Next is Dazzlessence, who sings and manages to get a chuckle out of him. This is followed by Sleepy Unicorn, who levitates Kiyoshi and Maroshi, and then the Hemkas do a Matryoshka-like demonstration for him. Axo hugs them and lets them in. Now it's Hanazuki's turn. Axo tells them that he will only allow people to enter the Cube if they do something truly silly. Hanazuki asks Kiazuki to try. She reluctantly accepts, and sticks out her tongue. But Axo can't let her enter because it wasn't silly enough. Kiazuki brushes this off, and attempts to enter the Cube's wall, only to find out that it's solid. Kiazuki tries to open it in vain, and Hanazuki convinces Kiazuki to do something really silly, and shows her a silly move: she sticks out her tongue, does a funny face and spins the flower on her forehead. Axo compliments her on that and pushes her into the Cube. Kiazuki is tired of trying and says that the cube isn't that great anyway, and leaves with Zikoro, but Zikoro doesn't want to go home, as he wants to enter the Cube. He does his own silly move: spinning his tongue while his eyes are dizzy, and Axo lets him in. Kiazuki tries to follow him in vain, to which Axo says is silly, but not in a good way. Kiazuki had enough with trying to enter the cube, so she leaves. Meanwhile inside the Cube, Hanazuki slides down a rainbow and onto a dance floor. She is amazed at the party environment, where Little Dreamer is the DJ. They start playing limbo, with Dazzlessence being the one to pass under the bar created by the Hemkas. Outside, Kiazuki is still complaining. She finds Basil Ganglia's cave, and speaks to him about how useless the Party Cube is. She tells him that they are dancing to terrible music, and he retorts that dancing is also useless. Kiazuki corrects him by making an exception: dancing is okay in certain situations, but not inside a cube. Basil says that there's nothing he'd rather do except spend his days alone inside a cave. Kiazuki, realizing what he had been saying, leaves the cave. Inside the Cube, Dazzlessence tries to get past the Hemka limbo bar after it was lowered ever father, but knocks the Hemkas down. He then challenges Orange Hemka to a dance battle in response. Kiazuki, having a change of heart, returns to the Cube, and tells Axo that she doesn't want to be alone like Basil, so she is ready to show him that she can be silly. Axo tells her that silliness can't be forced. Kiazuki leaves angrily. Inside the Cube, Dazzlessence compliments Orange on his dance moves, and they start dancing together. Outside, Kiazuki decides to guard the moon, since she is the only one left outside. However, as soon as she started guarding, she feels something strange as she listens to the music inside (which is the theme song), and her feet start tapping. She keeps guarding, but this time her legs start moving along to the music. She stands still again, until her hips start moving and she starts dancing. She does a spin and as she trips and falls she suddenly feels the silliness inside her body, glowing orange. She finally enters the Cube, with Axo looking at her with satisfaction. Kiazuki slides down the Rainbow, passing under the Hemkas' limbo bar. Hanazuki congratulates her, and Little Dreamer gives her a pizza-shaped Treasure. She drops it on the floor, but it doesn't turn into a Treasure Tree. Kiazuki picks it up and dances with the others. Hanazuki tells Kiazuki that she did like dancing after all, and Kiazuki tells her to not be silly as she and everyone enjoys themselves at the Party Cube. In a post-credits scene Axo is cleaning up the Cube. He looks at Orange Hemka with a confident smile. Trivia * When Kiazuki enters the Party Cube, a remixed version of the Theme Song is playing. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes